1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for generating a key to filter and mask non-compliant input combinations to render compliant output combinations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the unprecedented demands for faster operating electronic devices have placed a greater demand on the operating components of current electronic devices, which may operate at a lower rate. Some of these slower devices may need to interface with these faster state-of-the-art electronic devices. As a result of the speed mismatch between the logic designs of the faster devices and the slower devices, a timing difference between the interfaces of two such electronic devices may develop. This timing difference may render the compatibility and exchange of data between two such devices more difficult to achieve.
Accordingly, new and improved systems and methods for interfacing two devices having mismatched speed rates are needed.